Mysteries? Hero!
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: Having to deal with villains is one thing; having to face an entire new world? Maybe this job is too big for a mere hero in training. Then again, saving needs to be done on this new world too so maybe Deku was the perfect choice. (Pokèmon Super Mystery Dungeon is the game and the time for MHA is right before the training camp.)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hey! Guess who's back at it again? The author who makes new stories, gives them two chapters and then abandons them, that's who! Alright, another fanfic to add to the graveyard but still, maybe there's a slim chance that I continue writing this without losing my focus for it. Besides, this fic pays homage to my first successful fanfic, Pokemon Psycho Mystery Dungeon, so that gives me more incentive to take this one with more effort. Hopefully I see you guys in chapter two!**

 **Normal talk: "Hey!"**

 **Talk that the current POV can't understand: "** ** _Hey!_** **"**

In a rift between worlds, a glowing orb flew around in a directionless manner. Its movements appeared to be frustrated. "Ugh, who knew finding a suitable person would be so difficult?"

The orb dipped a little to show its disappointment. After a few seconds of contemplation, the orb rose back up to begin its search once more. Before it could get moving, the orb felt a disturbance. Halting to focus on it, the orb was shocked by what it had discovered.

"What!? That can't be! How did a human get there? I didn't send anyone!"

O%O%O

"Aaagh!" Izuku screamed as he fell.

 _Are you serious! I was just trying to help those kids with their friend's Quirk! Crap!_

Falling backwards, Izuku couldn't see what was beneath him, which made the experience even scarier. Luckily for the green-haired boy, several feet below him was water.

Splashing hard and shoving heaps of water into the air to compensate for his body, Izuku realized he was in water after the pain of hitting its surface subsided. Holding his breath, Izuku swam up to the surface. Resurfacing to breathe, Izuku shook his head of some water and swam back to land. Since the pool of water he was in was only deep and not wide, it took him just a few seconds.

Collapsing onto some grass, Izuku took in a deep breath. _What just happened?_ Crawling over to a nearby tree, Izuku rested his back against the trunk.

Midoriya Izuku is a 15 year old boy with curly, green hair. His eyes are also green and his cheeks had four freckles each. His apparel is a plain white shirt, plain blue shorts and plain red shoes. His form is lean and muscular, though you couldn't tell by looking at him normally. Leaning forward in his sitting position, Izuku rested his chin on his scarred right hand.

 _Okay, let's think. After meeting those kids on my jog, they wanted me to help their friend after I mentioned that I was a U.A. student. Their friend had trouble controlling their Quirk, telling me that he kept making his stuff disappear. Obviously turned out to be some kind of displacing Quirk, I'm proof enough of that, though where did I end up? A certain height above a forest of some kind. Am I still in Musutafu? I don't remember any forests... Guess I'm out of the city then. Do I have my phone-no, I left it at home. Shoot, gotta find my way back to a city, I'm sure I could catch a ride back home from there._

Finished with his thoughts, the mumbling boy got up to his feet. Shivering a little as a breeze passed him, Izuku forgot that his clothes were wet. Figuring that getting back to civilization would be easy, he went looking for some things to start a fire. Several minutes later, Izuku had rounded up the necessary materials for his fire.

 _Good thing I remember that wilderness survival book...from five years ago._ Regardless, Izuku had his fire going. Pulling off his drenched clothing, the now shivering boy settled close to the fire. Fanning his clothes over the burning materials, Izuku was careful not to catch them aflame.

 _This shouldn't take too long. Then I can get moving. Judging by the sun, it looks to be noon. Since it's around the same time that I got hit by that Quirk, I shouldn't be far from home at all! Hopefully I can get back before I cause those kids to panic. Or worse, before mom starts to worry!_

O%O%O

Strolling down a beaten path he had found, Izuku noticed something strange. _Where are all the bugs and wildlife?_

Brushing it off, Izuku continued walking. He had found this path earlier after he finally dried his clothes. Believing the path held a pretty good chance of leading him back to civilization, he decided to take it. Walking along, Izuku paused suddenly. Ahead of him was some rustling bushes to the side of the path. Preparing himself for the worst, Izuku called out slowly.

From the green shrubs emerged a creature of some sort. It was mainly brown in color and it levitated above the ground. Its body shape was unlike anything Izuku had seen before. The head of the creature was similarly shaped to a bell and the ends of its arms had three spheres of differing color.

Before Izuku could say or do anything, two more of the same creature came out from the bushes. Lifting their arms, the creatures appeared to communicate with themselves by flashing their spheres at each other in a certain manner. _I've seen some weird looking people before but this is just unnatural. They don't even look human! Well, Quirks are amazing things so I shouldn't judge too hard._

"Hey, excuse me... What's the fastest way to Musutafu City?" The question that rung out silenced the three in front of Izuku. Gulping, he hesitantly tried again. "Can you give me directions to Musutafu City, or the nearest city at least?"

Three pairs of beady eyes stared back at Izuku, ingraining a tense aura into the atmosphere of their encounter. A drop of sweat formed as Izuku attempted another call for directions. "Um...so, do you think you three ca-"

Moving quickly and silently, one of the creatures charged in to attack. Already wary of that from the feeling they gave off, Izuku dodged back and began to think. _These guys are dangerous. Damn, why did I have to be right? Should I try to fight or run? What's the best option here, what's the context of the situation? I still don't have the certification to attack villains without permission; remember what I learned from the Hosu incident and Stain!_

Gritting his teeth, Izuku turned around and ran off. _There's no one else here from what I could see so I should be fine just getting to safety and reporting this once I get back to a city._ Diving into the underbrush, Izuku activated 5% Full Cowl to escape while they couldn't see him. Green arcs of energy sparked off his body as he ran away, his shoes kicking up dirt with every stride.

"What the heck was all that anyways? Whatever..." Zipping past and through foliage, Izuku didn't notice another creature pass him by.

" _W-Was that a human that jus' passed me by? A real human, here?_ "

O%O%O

Resting against a tree, Izuku eyed the rising moon tiredly.

After he lost his attackers, Izuku continued running to finish his jog from earlier and to see if he could find anything on his own. Turns out, he's a lot further away from home than he thought. There wasn't any sign of civilization anywhere he went. He cleared the forest he was in previously and even crossed an entire valley at some point. He had to stop because night approached once he reached some rolling hills.

"I just don't get it. How powerful was that kid's Quirk to send me so far away? I didn't even know Earth had this much untouched nature in one area." _Or is this even Earth? After all, those three creatures from back then... No! That's too crazy, even for Quirks! Man, this is messing with me. Maybe it's homesickness... I'm sorry mom, I can't tell you that I'm alright. She's probably really worried._

Shaking his head, Izuku tried to get comfortable against the hard bark of the tree he was leaning against. Luckily, the weather in wherever he landed was incredible and so he wasn't too cold as he closed his eyes peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking: "Hello there!"

Thinking: _I have a pizza delivery._

Words PoV cannot understand: " _The total is fifteen bucks._ "

Telepathy: " **Here's your change; have a nice day!** "

O%O%O

Standing over the view of a village, Izuku stared expressionless as the wind rustled his shirt and hair gently. Letting out a breath slowly, he began to make his way down the hill he stood on and into the village he found.

After Izuku had woken up in the early morning beside the same tree from the day before, he promptly pinched himself to see if he could escape back to reality. Of course, he _is_ in reality so that didn't work out too well. With no other option, he simply continued his journey in the direction he had been running before and it wasn't until right before noon that he found this village.

"I've been traveling for hours and it hasn't been since yesterday's breakfast that I ate anything..." Izuku's slow gait with a few stumbles here and there was a symptom of his exhaustion.

Passing a large tree, Izuku continued walking around the bend of a lake until he finally reached the village itself. _This place really is a village, all these houses are made of wood and straw and stuff. I haven't seen anyone else either... I guess-_

Cutting off his train of thought was a small grey cat in his path, though this one was bipedal for some reason. _Maybe it's some kind of show pet?_ It stood in front of him, staring into his eyes with its own lilac and purple pair. Staring each other down, an uncomfortable moment of silence reigned over the two of them. Getting tired of the awkward atmosphere, Izuku opened his mouth to speak.

O%O%O

"H-Hello?"

Espurr certainly wasn't expecting this when she woke up today. Being the weekend, the psychic type had used the morning hours for sleeping in and when she finally woke up to go and eat, she sees a literal human stroll right on into the village. She stepped out of her house to confront and investigate it but ended up in a staring contest with it.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Breaking from her inner thoughts, Espurr heard the human speak again. "I just tried talking to a standing cat! Of course it can't talk back! It's probably just trained to stand or something... Hmm, maybe this thing was actually a normal cat and it was altered by someone's Quirk. Yeah..."

While Espurr didn't really understand what the human was mumbling about, she could easily tell that it stopped paying attention to the world around it in favor of thinking aloud. Deciding to finally stop delaying it any longer, Espurr tried communicating back to the human.

O%O%O

"Ohh, I wish I had my notebook..." Izuku hung his head low before he remembered where he was and why he went into mumble mode in the first place. _That's right! The strange cat!_

"Es-purr." Staring at the furry creature once again, Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

" _Judging by your reaction, I guess you can't understand me, even though I can understand you. There has to be some way for us to communicate..._ "

Izuku raised an eyebrow. _Why does it keep saying 'Espurr'? In fact, how is it able to say that at all?_ Humming in thought, Izuku decided he could figure out the cat's deal later after he filled his angry stomach with some food. Before he could leave though, he was interrupted.

"Espurr, esp! Purr, espurr purr!" Looking back at the cat, Izuku tried to calm it. "Um, I'm sorry little guy. I have to go now. See you later!"

" **Hold on! Do you understand me now?** "

Freezing in his tracks, Izuku whirled around to see who spoke to him. "Huh, someone else is here..? Hello? Who's there?" Looking around, he couldn't see anyone except for the cat, although it seemed to be pouting at him now for some reason.

" **That was me, human.** " The cat said, pointing a paw at itself. Staring with wide blank eyes, Izuku simply stayed silent. " **Human? Are you ok?** "

"Ok. That's it. This has to be a Quirk! It has to! Has to..." Izuku shakily stuttered.

" **Human, calm down. I just made a telepathic link so that you can understand my words, that's all.** "

 _Did it just say telepathy!? Okay, okay, ok... I'm calm. This has to be something like principal Nedzu. A cat that gained a telepathy Quirk could happen, I'm sure of it. No need to panic. Though, that still doesn't explain everything! Arrgh! I'm too hungry for this... Too hungry..._

"Well, okay then. What's your name, little guy?" " **Espurr. And I'm a girl.** " "Oh, my bad, my bad. Alright then, can you direct me to another human in this village? I really need food."

O%O%O

 _He seems delirious from hunger and from this confusing situation. Espurr thought as she led the human towards the village plaza. It sounds like he still believes that he's in the human world or something. Plus, he looked like he was about to freak out when we first talked earlier before he started asking for food. Is it possible that he doesn't know what Pokemon are? And he keeps mumbling the word 'Quirk' as if it means something else to him._

Shaking herself from thinking about the human's mannerisms, Espurr began to wonder what exactly she was doing in bringing him into the plaza. She knew that she was going to get him food but after that, what next? _And it's not like the plaza is a private place, it's a plaza for a reason. Will the village folks freak out? I hope I can trust that they won't make things complicated._

Stepping into the plaza, Espurr reevaluated her decision as everyone in the plaza stopped to stare. _Oh, shoot..._

O%O%O

 _Ohh... I haven't been this hungry since...ever! It feels like all my strength is being sapped just to cause the pain in my stomach. I'm not- huh?_

While Izuku may have been hungry and vulnerable, he was still a hero in training so when he saw Espurr pause, he immediately looked around to see what was happening to cause his cat companion to stop, while also shifting to a cautious mindset.

"Espurr, what's..." Trailing off in his words, it became more and more obvious to Izuku that he was _far_ from home as everywhere he looked, he just saw multitudes of creatures of varying shapes and sizes. "Uh-"

"Carracosta! Carra, cost!" "Lom lom lombre? Lombre!?" "Hawl, lucha hawlucha!"

Multiple creatures at once started crying out names over and over, similar to Espurr before she used her telepathy. Even through all the chaos, Izuku's mind still took this as an opportunity to run into overdrive. _If these guys are all saying a name each, similar to Espurr before I could understand her, then I guess that means each creature's cry is their respective names. Why is it like that though?_ How _is it like that?_

With each pestering from the new creatures, Espurr attempted to get her quiet voice over the waves of noise, to no avail. With so much commotion, Izuku was starting to get a headache. "Stop!"

Not really expecting his word to do anything, Izuku froze nervously when silence washed over the village plaza and everyone turned to look at him. Gulping slowly, Izuku was reminded of the day his friend Iida was able to calm an entire panicking student body. _That's right! I have to be able to do what Iida did so that I can take another step to being a cool hero! A hero that can calm the minds of the people! A hero that can say: "It's fine now. Because I am here!"_

Finally, he spoke. "Everyone, please stay calm! I'm not here to cause problems or harm! I don't know what's going on but you can trust me on the fact that I'm not here to cause trouble. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah shit, here we go again.**

 **So, kinda late to updating this chapter. And like, the rest of my stories. Sorry! However, as sad as I am to say this, I will be discontinuing** ** _some_** **of my fanfics since even after all of this time pondering, I still can't think of an interesting direction to take them.**

 **However, worry not, readers of this fanfic! I still plan on chipping away at this one. Also, don't forget that in this fic, the human-to-Pokemon language barrier is the same as the anime. As far as I know, Pokemon can understand humans, but can only communicate to humans through telepathy, spiritual powers, learning human speech or divine powers, if they're a legendary. With how I wrote this chapter, I hope that the formatting makes sense to you all, and if it isn't, please review your confusion and suggestions on the matter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

\- O - O -Mysteries? Hero!- O - O -

"This is unbelievable, Shelmet! You and Pancham are going to push things too far one day and you'll regret what happens to Goomy then!" Deerling shot at her trouble-making classmate.

The little snail bug receiving Deerling's scolding had just revealed to her that he and Pancham convinced Goomy to venture into the Foreboding Forest alone as a dare. Trembling and looking for any way out of the trouble he found himself in, Shelmet perked his attention to the sudden commotion elsewhere in the plaza. "W-what's going on over there?"

Noticing the clamoring as well, Deerling relented in case something important was happening. "Come on, let's see what's happening. Though, don't think for a second that this is over!"

\- O - O -Mysteries? Hero!- O - O -

With her tall companion's promise made known to the village-folk, Espurr could finally add her input on the situation. "He's right. Please stay calm so we can sort this out without confusion. Besides, he's hungry and tired, can't you see?"

The gathered Pokémon looked to the green-haired anomaly with new clarity. He _did_ seem a bit disheveled, and the hand he kept on his stomach supported his supposed hunger. He doesn't seem to be much of a danger either. _And if he does turn out to be one, then I could stop him myself._ Carracosta thought.

Taking responsibility as one of the Pokemon that overreacted, Carracosta spoke up. "I guess you're right, Espurr. There was no need for us to act up like that, now was there? We owe the both of you an apology." He said, bowing forward.

Nodding in acceptance, Espurr began to explain one of the big factors that caused the confusion. "Before we continue, it must be known that for some reason, uh…hmm."

Realizing she never got the human's name, Espurr asked him telepathically for the answer. " _Sorry, but what's your name?_ " "O-oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you, my bad. It's Midoriya Izuku, uh, n-nice to meet you all!"

Facing back to her fellow villagers, Espurr wrapped up her explanation. "Right. So if you couldn't tell, Midoriya here can't understand us, yet we can understand him. As this is the case, I suppose that for now, I'll relay anything you need to tell him through my telepathy."

The villagers contemplated this, feeling guilty for having caused the odd creature more trouble on top of what he was already going through. Speaking of oddities, the matter of Izuku's species bubbled up again. It was Hippopotas that asked the question that was in the back of everyone's heads. "So Espurr, is zis Midoriya fellow a _real_ human? In ze flesh?"

Having narrowed down the answer herself, no matter how illogical it was that a creature from their bedtime stories managed to suddenly appear out of nowhere, Espurr nodded without hesitation. She _did_ telepathically double check with Izuku though, to which he answered: "I am! I'd also be interested in knowing more about your species, though I guess that can wait until later."

The crowd just marveled at their first view of a real human. Wanting to know more, they began asking questions like a class full of eager children. Espurr dutifully translated their questions for Izuku while the human in question answered bashfully. With questioning going smoothly, the overall tone rose to a more friendly feel, to Izuku and Espurr's relief. The village shopkeeper, Kecleon, even offered Izuku a Perfect Apple to make up for his lack of meals.

\- O - O -Mysteries? Hero!- O - O -

"Hmm? An apple?" Izuku noted, staring at the red, almost shining fruit that was given to him. For some reason though, calling the apple in his hand simply an 'apple' made the green reptile that gave it to him upset. "S-sorry!"

Quickly leaning over to Espurr, Izuku whispered his confusion. "Why's he mad? I don't know what I did wrong!" " _That isn't a regular apple; it's what's called a Perfect Apple and they are capable of completely satisfying your belly alone._ _Labeling_ _such an expensive item as its inferior version probably insulted Kecleon as a quality_ _shopkeeper_ _._ "

His eyes bulging from his head, Izuku pondered the fruit with intense scrutiny. _Huh? For one apple to completely satisfy hunger, maybe it's highly condensed with nutrients? Looking at even its outer appearance, this 'perfect' apple really does seem perfect! How does it even grow so picturesque? Speaking of growth, is the soil in this area equally richer?_ Before he could mumble himself away, Izuku shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly apologized to Kecleon.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Kecleon! I didn't mean to offend you! Thank you for the meal!" With that incident dealt with, Izuku experienced his first Perfect Apple.

 _Tasty. It's very tasty! And just like Espurr said, it's surprisingly filling. It almost feels like I_ didn't _go the past day without missing my meals! This is amazing!_

Swallowing down the last bite, Izuku thanked Kecleon again before continuing to answer the questions given to him. It wasn't until someone asked what he did before arriving in Serene Village did things start getting...interesting.

"Lom, lombre bre lombre lom?" " _He's asking what you do for a living._ "

Rubbing the scarred knuckles of his right hand, Izuku answered honestly. "I'm not doing any jobs yet; I am still just a teenager. Right now, I'm a student at a high school called UA. It's a pretty high-end hero school and I plan to graduate and become the greatest hero, just like my role-model, All Might!" He ended with a steadfast smile.

The whole crowd perked up in interest at this 'hero' occupation. _I wonder if they're anything like the Expedition Society in Lively Town? I hear that they do more than_ just _exploring…_ Espurr wondered.

From the midst of the many villagers, a young pink and peach-furred deer suddenly trotted towards Izuku, a little snail bug trailing behind.

"Deer deerling ling, deerling deerling!" She asked in what seemed like an earnest tone.

Espurr seemed to know the two Pokémon personally as she decided to ask them about their outburst directly. "Espurr, purr purr espurr?"

'Deerling' began explaining something to Espurr, to which the grey feline nodded along in understanding. Lost in the language difference, Izuku could only wait patiently until Espurr explained it to him herself. After some back and forth between the two Pokémon, Espurr nodded with finality before contacting Izuku again with her telepathy. " _Midoriya, this is my friend Deerling and the one behind her is Shelmet. We are all in a class together and it looks like another one of our classmates got into trouble. His name is Goomy and he went into a mystery dungeon alone, which is why Deerling here wants your help once she heard that you were a hero._ "

Realizing the situation, Izuku caught on to what they were getting at. "You want me to make sure Goomy is safe, right?" " _Please do. I know it's very selfish of us to ask this, but you can use this opportunity to garner further trust with the villagers at the least._ "

Shaking his head with a smile, Izuku sharpened his sights on rescuing Goomy for the moment. "Don't worry about it, Espurr. I'm worried for his safety now too, so I am definitely going to save him, that I promise." The boy's determined reassurance brought nods of approval from several of the villagers and caused Deerling to relax herself from her previous tension. It even managed to get a smile on Espurr's face.

" _When you're ready, we'll follow Deerling and Shelmet; they'll lead the way to the mystery dungeon while I explain how they work._ "

\- O - O -Mysteries? Hero!- O - O -

Izuku absorbed what Espurr has just taught him about mystery dungeons as the group walked along a forest path. _Woah… These dungeons sound so unpredictable. Are they even natural? It just doesn't seem so with how deliberately it's set up. Either way, with a fresh layout each time it's explored, these dungeons sure sound scary to get lost in, especially for a little kid. And for some reason, Pokémon found inside them are hostile…we might have to_ fight _then._

Finalizing his mental preparation, Izuku noticed the greenery shift towards a more purple hue, darkening the atmosphere. _Well, I guess they did say this dungeon was called the Foreboding Forest…_

Finally coming up to a clearing, the group noticed another Pokémon waiting for them. He was a bipedal panda that looked at the group with some smugness, conveying it by resting his hands on his hips with a confident smirk. Shelmet from their group excitedly hopped over to greet his friend and partner-in-crime. Apparently, Espurr had contacted Pancham telepathically ahead of time to meet them here so he could explain exactly what he got Goomy into.

"Pancham pancham. Pan pan cham pancham! Pa ha ha!" Despite not understanding what the panda Pokémon was even saying, Izuku could tell from the tone that he ran into a bully. _So_ that's _why Goomy was put in such a risky situation._

Deerling stamped her hooves from what he said, nearly dashing into the dungeon herself, but got stopped by the suddenly worried Pancham and Shelmet. _They would allow a kid younger than them into this dungeon, but not a girl their age?_ Izuku could see why those two are called troublemakers.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on saving Goomy? There's no time to fight with each other." The hero in training suggested, trying to get the kids back on track.

\- O - O -Mysteries? Hero!- O - O -

Pancham groaned at- what was his name again? Something dumb, he was sure. Anyways, while a real live human sure was surprising to him, the green-haired boy acted like an annoying adult. _Besides, he looks like a total chump! I bet even I could beat a human like him._

Facing Espurr, Pancham decided to just get the rest of his explanation over with. "Look, the important part of the dare was that Goomy has to get a piece of paper we left in there and bring it back. It's not that deep in, so I don't see why we have to waste time looking for him."

"Pancham!" Deerling butted in to argue about his lack of responsibility again, but said panda wasn't having any of it. Meanwhile, Espurr relayed the details of Goomy's predicament to Izuku.

"I see… This shouldn't be too hard then with Espurr here. She could reach out to Goomy telepathically to reassure him and ask his location, while we just have to make it through the dungeon until we reach him, which shouldn't be too far." Izuku mumbled to himself to straighten his thoughts.

 _It's still quite odd that we can hear him talk clearly, but he can't understand us. I guess it's the result of how humans interact with Pokémon._ Espurr mused.

After double-checking everything in his head, Izuku took in a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Is everyone good to go?"

The sole human looked around expectantly, but just face-palmed at the sight before him. Deerling and Pancham were bickering again about stuff not even related to Goomy now, while all Shelmet was doing was supporting his friend from the sidelines. Sighing, Izuku turned to Espurr. "Should we do something?"

Espurr shook her head. " _It's fine. I heard from your mumbling that most of your plan only requires my telepathy, so I'm ready whenever you are. You don't need to worry about them. Despite how Pancham and Shelmet act, they actually idolize Deerling quite a bit because of her integrity, so they won't breakout into battle. Though, you can probably tell that their respect doesn't extend to everyone, and as much as I'd like for them to take responsibility over Goomy, they just won't understand, not as they are right now anyways._ "

Deciding to let go of things and to trust Espurr's decision, Izuku limbered up and faced the forest entrance. "Alright then. Let's go save Goomy."


End file.
